


"...Can I kiss you?"

by Deansthedoctornow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney References, Kissing, M/M, Random Encounters, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansthedoctornow/pseuds/Deansthedoctornow
Summary: Keith is in his senior year of high school, and he and his best friend, Pidge, are together on their big spring band trip to Disney world for a competition. On the bus ride there, they get bored and Pidge dares Keith to kiss a person of his choosing the next day in the Parks.Based off of a true story





	

          “That one.”

          Keith followed his friend, Pidge’s, finger to where it pointed to a young cuban boy about his age sitting and laughing with another boy that looked to be about the same age as Keith. They were sitting at a small table outside of a small snack food stand located inside of Disney’s Magic Kingdom. Keith and Pidge were there on a three day school trip with their high school band to participate in Festival Disney, a competition for high school musicians.

          “That’s the boy I want to see you kiss,”  Pidge said smirking. Keith groaned. He wasn't exactly one for talking to random strangers (or people in general), let alone flirting or trying to kiss some random guy. That’s exactly why, when he and pidge had gotten bored on the 16 hour bus trip the night before and started a game of Truth or Dare, Pidge had dared him to kiss a random stranger in the park.

          “Are you sure? How can you tell he's even gay?” Keith asked, desperately looking for a way out of this situation. 

          Pidge rolled his eyes. “He's literally wearing a shirt with word “Gay” in sparkles on the front. What more could you want?”

          Keith studied the boy some more. He wasn’t unattractive, with a lean but muscular body, quaffed black hair, and a charming smile. Pidge could’ve picked someone a lot worse, he thinks to himself before he sighs and stands up from the table. “Alright, fine, but you aren’t allowed to film it,” Keith tacked on as he watched Pidge reach for his iphone.

          “Aw, C’mon!” Pidge whined, stuffing the phone down deep into his pocket. "What's the point of doing a dare if no one else sees it?"

          Keith took a steadying breath before stepping away from the table. He took his time pushing in his chair before walking over to the table were the boy was loudly gesturing to his friend. “Hunk, how can you not pick Stitch? He’s literally the cutest alien ever and he's the strongest!” The boy was getting all riled up, and it made Keith’s heart flutter, although he couldn’t tell if it was from the boy himself or his nerves.

          Keith cleared his throat when he reached the table. Both boys turned and looked up at him. Before Keith could say anything, the boy asked him a question. “Could you help us settle an argument? Who’s better- Stitch or 625, the sandwich making one?”

          Keith was slightly taken aback by the boy’s forwardness. “Ummm… Stitch?” He offered, ducking slightly to avoid the boy's wildly flailing arms. 

          “YES!” The boy jumped up, nearly knocking his half drunk soda off the table. “I told you so!” The boy turned and looked at Keith with a big smile. _Oh god, his smile…_ “I’m Lance, and this impossible guy is Hunk. What’s your name, and what can I do for you?” Lance sat back down, and brought his soda to his lips for a sip.

          Keith gulped as the boy’s parted lips. _GOd what beautiful lips..._ This was going to be more awkward than he thought. “Um, I’m Keith, and uhm…” He thought of Pidge sitting two tables away watching his every move to make sure he wasn’t going to chicken out at the last moment. Keith took a deep breathe. “Well, my friend dared me to kiss a random guy in the park and choose you…”

          Lance’s eyes went wide as he choked on his drink. He set it down hard on the table, making the liquid slosh around inside. “Re-really?”

          Keith nodded. “Yeah, so um, can I kiss you?”

          Lance looked Keith over for a moment, taking him in. Keith shuffled uneasily under the scrutiny. He wasn’t used to people looking him over like this, or even looking at him at all. Keith wasn't what you might call “popular” or anything- like a lot of teens, he wore a lot of black, and gave off an ‘emo ish’ vibe that told people to keep off. He’d only really had one relationship before, with an older student who ended it when he graduated and went to college. That was 2 years ago, when Keith was a sophomore.

          “Yeah, on one condition.” Keith’s heart dropped as Lance gave a cocky smirk. “You’ve gotta give me your phone number.”

          All the air went out of Keith’s lung in relief. He thought this boy was going to think up something crazy, like ‘you have to buy me dinner’ or, even worse, ‘no”.

          “Done.” Lance handed Keith his phone, and he typed in his number super fast, saving it in Lance’s contacts. Once he finished, he passed it back to Lance, who stood up in front of Keith. The two of looked at each other, and Lance smiled weakly.

          “So, um… do you wanna lean in first, or should I?” he asked, staring at Keith's lips to avoid making direct eye contact. Keith ran his tongue over his lips nervously.

          “Why don’t we lean in together? On three?” Lance nodded. Keith closed his eyes.

          “1...2...3” He leaned slightly forward, until he felt a soft pair of lips crash onto his. The kiss was soft and sweet, not half as awkward as Keith had been anticipating it to be. Or at least it was, until both Hunk and PIdge started clapping and cheering. Keith and Lance pulled apart, neither one looking at the other. Keith could feel his cheeks burning as he blushed.

          “Well, um, thanks…” Keith said before scurrying away, leaving a speechless Lance and a cheering Hunk staring after him. He didn’t look back, because he didn’t want to see the reaction on Lance’s face.

          Keith didn’t stop until they were two lands over. He sat down on the edge of the Gaston statue, breathing heavily. He had found he actually _liked_ the kiss, something he wasn’t expecting. What if Lance thought he was a bad kisser? And oh god, poor Lance… he shouldn’t have left Lance standing there without saying even goodbye or anything. Keith was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn’t notice it when Pidge stopped in front of him, grinning widely and babbling on.

          “There you are! Oh my god I didn’t think you would actually do it Matt owes me $10 because he thought you were going to chicken out at the last moment and the fact you gave him your number and just-” Pidge stopped mid sentence when he realized Keith wasn’t looking up at him.

          “Keith? You alright there, buddy?” Keith looked up at his friend.

          “I just left him there.”

          Pidge froze, eyes widening in horror. “YOU DID WHAT? Keith, please tell me you didn’t pull a ‘kiss and run’ because if so…”

          Keith sighed. “I know, I’m a horrible person, I just- what if he thought I was a bad kisser? I couldn’t handle that, Pidge. Especially because he was such a good kisser…” He trailed off as his phone buzzed in his back pocket.

          He pulled it out, and stared at the little box that floated in the middle of his screen.

**From: Unknown**

_How dare you give me the best damn kiss of my life then run away? You owe me one- you, me, tonight under the fireworks. Or else I’ll spam you with Kittens until you block me._

          Keith breathed a slight sigh of relief. He was well aware of Pidge peering over his shoulder as he typed back “Alright. Mickey Mouse statue. 7.”

 _Who knows? Maybe he needed this more than he had thought,_ Keith thought as he watched little bubbles pop up on the screen as Lance texted him back _. And besides, what happens in Disney stays in Disney._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading- this is my first time posting a fic here. Sorry for any typos/weird grammar, I didn't get it Beta'd. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please comment if you have any suggestions. I might continue it, but I probably won't because I'm super busy and everything else would have to be made up. -xoxo, T


End file.
